My 3rd Oneshot
by Skyler-A-Teloiv
Summary: Robin has alot of questions for Star that he wants answered, so he writes a letter. The Evil Plot Bunny Strikes Again! EVIL!


**Plot Bunny: (Sneaks stealthily behind me and takes a deep breath.)**

**Me: Don't bother, I know yer there.**

**PB: (Deflates) Aww man! How'd you know it was me?**

**Me: Yer not exactly small and quiet. What do you have for me today?**

**PB: (Disappointedly hands over assignment)**

**Me: (suddenly looks up) Hey, why do you always come when I try to write Blue October? It's kinda annoying.**

**PB: The Chapter Story Plot Bunny Agency (C.S.P.B.A.) is a major rival of The One-Shot Plot Bunny Agency (O.S.P.B.A.), so I am supposed do all that I can to interfere with any C.S.P.B. agent's assignment.**

**Me: (Stares in disbelief) Well yer doin an excellent job!**

**PB: Really? Thanks!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Disclaimer: PB: You _know_ as well as I do that Skyler doesn't own Teen Titans. She'd probably destroy the show if she did.**

**Me: HEY!!!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Starfire,

Ever since I've met you, I've been wondering the about the same thing.

It's pretty much become my new obsession, and its driving me even crazier than when I was fixated on Slade. Heck, compared to what I'm going through now, the Slade problem is a piece of cake. Now, this isn't about a different villain, or learning a new martial art, or anything like that. No, I'm questioning _myself_, and I would really appreciate some help with this. Specifically _your_ help. I honestly believe that you would be the best person to consult, since this whole thing is basically _your _fault anyway.

That's right. _Every _single question I have is due to _your_ actions. If _you _hadn't run away when you were going through that transformation, _I_ wouldn't have been so crazy with worry. Because of things like _that, _I'm always _so _concerned about you. Not _any _other person on this planet; I worry about _you_.

And if that whole "I'm gonna going to marry that…_thing _to save Tamaran" or the "I'm gonna become Grand Ruler because its best for Tamaran" hadn't happened in the first place, I wouldn't get _half_ as angry at any guy who flirts with you, or be worried at all that you might have to leave some day.

So, do you think you might be able to shed some light on why I reacted that? Or why I have to ride my emotions under a curb bit when I'm around you? (And in case your wondering, a curb bit is a type of reign that's normally used on a strong-willed horse.)

While your figuring out those questions, try to puzzle out why I'm always worried that you're not going to understand a certain earth phrase, so I always explain it to you? And why I get such a warm feeling when you hug me as a thank you for the explanation? And how it is that your mere presence makes me turn into a weak-kneed, blathering _idiot_? Because these stupid questions are driving me _insane_! So _please_ give me some answers as to _why _I was so furious at Val-Yor for calling you that name, or why I caved so easy when you wanted to keep Silkie, _or_ why I felt so _happy_ for the first time in a long time when you kissed me, even if it was just to _learn English_?

Can you explain to me why I can't _stand _when you're upset, or how your smile has the ability to make my day? Maybe you can tell me why I started to love dancing only after I danced with _you_? No, how about you just tell me why this is bothering me so much that I am writing a stinking _letter_ about it instead of telling it to your face! And try to tell me why you have to look so darn beautiful or be so _good_?

Or maybe you should just help me see the reasons why I always have to love what's too good for me.

You heard me, _love_. Ell-oh-vee-ee. The answer to every one of those questions is that single word. And it makes me ask myself another question. Why the hell didn't I realize this sooner? It was so OBVIOUS!

Star, I don't expect you to answer this letter. Heck, I don't think I'm gonna give this to ya at all! But I want to let you know: in every way conceivable, you are _perfect_, I'm just too much of a coward to tell you in person. You know that I'm not afraid of much, but there is one thing that I am _terrified_ of, and that's your reaction. I'm scared that when I say those three little words, you won't say them back. And ya know? I haven't _really _said them yet.

Starfire, I love you, more than anything or anyone else in this universe, and I would gladly go through hell several times over just for you to return half of those feelings. But I guess I won't know unless I give this to you. I just hope I actually have the courage to do it.

Come talk to me after (and if) you read this. I'll be on the roof.

With all the love in me,

Robin

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Green eyes, filled with tears, lifted from the paper.

"There is _no _way that that spikey-haired little midget came up with something that…_mushy._"

Beast Boy burst into laughter again, wiping the mirthful tears from his eyes, "I know dude, I didn't believe it either, but I swear that this is what I found in the trash in the Ops room."

Cyborg cracked up, "Our little Robbie is _such_ a romantic! So what're we gonna do with the…" he paused and tried to compose himself, "_love-letter_? I say we blackmail his butt."

Beast Boy stared at him like he had grown another head, "No way Tin Man, we've _gotta_ get this to Star!"

Cyborg turned serious, "Are you sure? After all, Robin didn't send the letter-"

"-because he thinks Starfire doesn't love him. And we _all_ know _that's _not true."

Cy nodded in agreement. "But you know he'll kill us when he finds out."

"Probably. But Star _deserves_ to know this. Besides, were only doing what Robin was gonna do if he hadn't chickened out."

He was going to say more, but stopped when he saw the look on his friend's face, "What?"

"You suddenly decide to start making sense before you die?"

The green teen glared at him, "Lets just get this to Star."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Starfire was reading some Tamaranian literature when there was a sharp knock on the door. When she answered it, there was no one there, just an envelope on the ground with her name on it. Brow furrowed, she picked it up, and after one final look around, retreated back into her quarters.

A few minutes later, a streak of red and purple shot out of the room and toward the roof access.

Beast Boy and Cyborg high-fived each other and did their own victory dances, "Operation: Beauty and the Coward, COMPLETE!" And to celebrate, they headed for the Common room for some Mega Monkeys 3.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin sat on the roof, watching the sunset, hoping that at any moment Star would walk through the door, and knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

"Robin?"

The Boy Wonder's head jerked around sharply, and as he stood up to face her, he couldn't help but notice that the golden light illuminated her features just right. He forced himself to keep control, "Hey Star." He closed his eyes behind his mask, _Get real, Robin, you didn't give her the letter remember? She's just up here to watch the sunset?_

Had his eyes been open, he would've seen Star walking up to him. He did notice, however, when she touched her lips gently to his.

His eyes shot open and his body went rigid as he stared at the alien princess in front of him. _Did she just…_

Several seconds later, his brain finally decided that she had, in fact, kissed him. "What-Why did you do that?" he rasped, then he noticed something white in her hand.

Something that had his handwriting on it.

He inhaled sharply, not to wonder how Starfire had found his note, but to wonder if what she had done meant what he prayed it did.

Starfire's eyes were luminous as she replied, "Robin, you do not have to go through the earthen hell to make me love you. I already had."

Robin stared at her again, disbelief etched into his features, until a small twitch of his lips turned into a blazing grin. "Thank you Koriand'r," he breathed before capturing her lips into his.

Her wonderful taste and scent flooded his senses, and her hands found their way around his neck, electrifying the skin with her fingers. Robin stroked the soft skin of her cheek over and over, while running one hand through her fiery locks. He licked her lip softly in question, to which she opened her mouth in answer. They explored one another, and his hand left her hair and dropped to her waist and began to trace little circles on her skin with his finger, causing her to make a sound that could only be described as a purr, and then press her lips more firmly to his.

Robin felt the wanting emanating off her, the wanting that matched his, and the kisses grew hungrier, more passionate. All of the years of embarrassment and uncertainty and worry for one another, that one battle might be their last, and the inability to show those feelings, all poured out into a single make out session. After a wonderful eternity the kisses began to slow and turn to sweet brushes of lips, until they finally just sat in each other's arms as they watched the stars.

Unbidden, more questions entered Robins mind and he wondered if this was really happening, if this was only a cruel dream, if this would last.

But then Starfire sighed happily and kissed his forehead, left cheek, right cheek, and whispered, "I love you, and you do not ever forget that," and he realized _Who cares? _He tightened his grip around her waist lovingly and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Never."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Me: OK, you've effectively irritated the CSPB (and myself) are you happy now?**

**PB: Yes, but could you write down that I'm doing a great job so I can give it to the Plot Bunny Leader? I'd really appreciate it.**

**Me: (Glares) No.**

**PB: Pleeease? (does the "Big Eyes")**

**Me: (rolls eyes and sighs) Fine, do you have a pen?**

**Review!**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


End file.
